Ginjo senju
editGino Senju (せんじゅぎの, Senju Gino) Debut Appears in Anime and Manga Personal Birthdate July 6 Gender Male Age Part I: 23 Part II: 27 Height Part I: 170 Part II: 175 Weight Part I: 66 Part II: 70 Kekkei Genkai Rinnegan Classification Missing-nin Sage Affiliation Konohagakure Kumogakure Clan Senju Clan Rank Ninja Rank Jōnin Ninja Registration 027853 Academy Grad. Age 8 Chūnin Prom. Age 10 hide Nature Type Earth Release Fire Release Lightning Release Water Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Gino Senju (せんじゅぎの, Senju Gino) is a shinobi of Senju clan that wasn't lived in Konohagakure. He is currently a Missing-nin, that wandering shinobi world. Gino is one of the surviving members of the Senju clan, but he doesn't have kekkei genkai Wood Release. Gino lived in Kumogakure for the time he left the Village. Contents hide 1 Appearance 2 Personality 3 Abilities 3.1 Ninjutsu 3.1.1 Medical Ninjutsu 3.1.2 Kinjutsu 3.1.3 Juinjutsu 3.1.4 Nature Transformations 3.2 Six Paths of Pain 3.3 Taijutsu Appearance Edit Gino is a tall, fair-skinned man with dark, long and a little little bit shaggy hair. He worn a black shirt which is open at the torso, and dark-blue pants with bandages around his shins, and a long, rope belt tied around his waist. This clothing was accompanied by sandals. He carries sword of kusanagi on his back. Gino hasn't worn a forehead protector. Personality Edit Gino's loyalties and personality are difficult to discern. Mostly has a serious mood, he is an enigma. Only known his desire: learn as much as possible forbidden techniques(this is one of the reasons why he left village), and techniques of s-class. Abilities Edit Gino is an extraordinarily powerful ninja, and is considered to be one of the most gifted shinobi of his time. Gino possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. Ninjutsu Edit Ninjutsu is strongest of his part. There is alot of various techniques that he could use such a Medical Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Nature transformations, Dojutsu, Senjutsu and Kekkai Ninjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu Edit Chakra scalpel that Gino can use without any hand seals. Gino has tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body, Gino can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest. He is capable of using the chakra scalpel without any hand seals, and can use the Mystical Palm Technique at a distance. Kinjutsu Edit In the use of kinjutsu, he would rather remind Orochimaru. He also learned Summoning: Impure World Resurrection (口寄せ・穢土転生, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei) technique. Besides he almost never fighting against his enemies directly. Sometimes he using some powerful resurrected shinobi to defeat his enemy, thats why his opponents never know him. Infact Gino has in about 16 resurrected shinobies in his collection, each of them has some unique trait like kekkei genkai, kekkei tota, and so on(List of resurrected shinobies will be added later). Juinjutsu Edit When Gino was in Otogakure, he met one of the Orochimaru's people. During their battle, his opponent used his Cursed seal, but ofcourse its not helped him to avoid death. Gino saw the source of cursed seal power by his Rinnegan. That very interested him. After weeks of studying that juinjutsu, he has developed his own seal "Cursed Seal of Thunder" based on Orochimaru's seals. Nature Transformations Edit Six Paths of Pain Edit Main article: Six Paths Gino's one of the most powerful and most used technique is the Six Paths of Samsara (りんねりくど, Rinne Rikudō). This technique is similar to Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. This technique allowed Gino to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses that were both kept mobile by and made use of Gino's chakra. By using these six bodies for combat rather than himself, Gino avoids the unlikely risk of being killed in battle by a stronger opponent(main reason of using) as well as having six different fields of vision, making it virtually impossible to attack any of the bodies without being seen. Taijutsu Edit He states to having lesser skill in taijutsu, but he is skilled enought taijutsu fighter to do some devastating strikes. He mainly specializes in seizures, followed by single fatal blow. THIS CHARACTER IS NOT FINISHED AND CURRENTLY IN WORK !! Read more Hinamori Ichimaru Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿飛ヒルゼン; Sarutobi Hiruzen) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影; Sandaime Hokage) of... Hiruzen Sarutobi (AWN) Hitsuko Tatamaki